


Sounding it out

by CandiedYuzu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: Yunho finds out about sounding and is more than interested. Luckily Jongho is here to help him out.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	Sounding it out

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be Yunho sounding himself and then I blinked and it turned into 2ho fuckfest ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yunho found it on accident. Some of his cum landed on the screen and as he was wiping it off, he accidentally opened a random video from the porn site he was on. At first, he’s not even sure what he’s looking at. It’s a low quality video of a man putting some sort of a metal straw? inside his penis, causing Yunho to clench his thighs together immediately upon realizing what it is that he’s looking at, quickly closing the tab and shuddering in terror.

Except, it won’t leave his mind. It keeps coming back into his thoughts at the most random of moments. He manages to last four days before loading up his browsing history and opening the video up.  
He watches this man insert the metal thing over and over again until he spills all over his hand and Yunho’s conflicted. Part of him is disturbed and the other part is aroused. He peeks down to his own penis, eyeing its slit, thinking that there’s no way anything like that would fit inside. 

But his interest is peaked. He clicks on one of the related videos and goes down the rabbit hole of watching men stuffing their cock with more of the same metal sticks but also some using fingers, pencils and one even sticking car keys in there.  
Yunho jerks off and then sits there, thinking about the fact that he just got off to men sticking stuff up their pee hole and started getting too interested. But then he decides that it’s late enough and that this is a problem for future Yunho so he cleans up and goes to sleep. 

He does his best to not think about it for the next couple of days and it’s pretty easy as he’s very busy. It isn’t until three weeks later that he has plenty of time for himself to ‘resume his research’ as he tells himself. It’s just research, nothing else, he really isn’t considering it, no, not ever.  
He looks up the term he’s seen in the titles of these videos, _sounding_. He finds multiple English articles about it, curiously skimming through forums filled with people’s experiences with it. He doesn’t understand much without a translator but that doesn’t stop him. He finds some video guides on how to do it and those are easier to follow, with the visual guidance to go with the spoken instructions.  
The longer he looks at stuff about it, the more interested he is in trying it, palming his cock as he scrolls through websites, idly running his fingertips over his slit. 

He finds an online store that sends the metal things to do it with – sounds, as he learned, and he almost buys them right then and there before shaking himself out of it and jerking himself off to at least try and figure out if it’s not just his horny brain talking.  
But once he came and cleaned himself up, he found himself still thinking about it, thinking about the sensation that would be stuffing his cock and he fills out his card information and presses ‘buy’ before he can change his mind, plopping down on his bed and rolling around giddily when he thinks about what he’d just done. 

His package comes two weeks later – a set of beginner sounds, sterile packets of lube and gloves. It’s only when he lays it all out on his table that the reality sinks in, _he’s really about to do this_. He guesses it’s a good thing that he starts getting hard at the thought, that his enthusiasm to try it out hasn’t left him, even with the nerves suddenly taking hold of him. 

He sits down to finally try later that evening, the correct rod sterilized and glove on but his hand is shaking so bad from nerves he just knows he’d injure himself if he tried so he is forced to put it away and instead just jerks off like always, bitter at his own failure. 

He mulls it over for days, terrified and more than a little turned on, how could he not be when things could go so wrong but also so right?  
And then, in a bout of courage so sudden he has no idea where it came from, he reaches for his phone, already dialing the contact before he can change his mind.

Jongho picks up after the third ring, clearly surprised Yunho was calling him out of nowhere. And Yunho’s throat goes dry despite all the self-confidence he was full of just seconds before and he just sits there, gaping his mouth open and close in hopes of finding the right words to give to Jongho. 

“Hyung?” 

Jongho sounds worried and Yunho knows he should say something, at least make something up if he can’t handle telling him the true reason for calling but he finds himself unable to come up with things to say, is stuck on words that just won’t leave his mouth until he hears Jongho’s voice rising in volume.

“Jongho… I-“ 

He can’t say it. He was so sure he could just ask the younger man without a problem, he was never afraid of venting his feelings out, never felt too pathetic to ask for help, but this felt different, this felt like it was going to change everything, no matter which way it went and so he just goes silent again, wincing at his own stupidity.

“…I’m coming over.”

And before Yunho’s mind catches up to what Jongho said and can assure him that it’s fine, the line goes silent, screen lighting up with his home screen. 

Guess it was now or never.

Jongho shows up with a cup of coffee and a deep frown on his face and suddenly Yunho’s regretting every decision he’s ever made in his life.

“What… what was the phone call about, hyung?” Jongho starts hesitantly, looking at the cup in his hands instead of at Yunho, a clear sign that he wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

“I- Look. This is going to sound completely insane and I understand if you want to leave after you hear this but please, if you do, don’t hate me, we can just act like nothing ever happened and I’ll never ask this of you ever again.”

If Jongho looked worried before, it’s nothing in comparison to the expression he’s making now, face pulled into an expression of sheer horror and Yunho would probably be laughing at how scandalized Jongho looks if he wasn’t feeling like his stomach was full of rocks.

“Oh god.” Jongho sounds bleak and Yunho can already imagine the scenarios running through the younger man’s head and he moves quickly before Jongho can start devising a plan of burying a body or whatever it is he’s decided that Yunho has done and needs his help with.

“Please just let me explain,” he says quickly, breathing out a sigh of relief when Jongho snaps his mouth shut. “I saw this thing on the Internet and I couldn’t stop thinking about it so I looked it up again and again and… well you get my point. The thing is I really _really_ want to try it out but I can’t do it myself so I was thinking… maybe you could help me? Of course, you can say no, I’ll understand completely! I just thought, with you…”

“This is a sex thing, isn’t it?”

Jongho’s deadpan tone takes Yunho by surprise and he splutters before forcing himself to calm down and nod in embarrassment. They’ve… messed around a bit before but it was mostly just a couple of exchanged kisses, some more heated than others and then one awkward drunken fumbling over the clothes they both refused to speak of ever again.

“Okay,” Jongho says, voice steady as he downs the rest of his cup and slams it on the counter “Let’s hear it then.”

After Yunho’s detailed explanation and ‘video proof’, Jongho looks way calmer than Yunho expected, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he stares at the set of sounds Yunho brought out to show him.

“Okay, I don’t see why not.”

Yunho just gapes at him, unsure whether he heard it right, heart rate picking up with excitement at the prospect of getting to do this, with _Jongho_ of all things!

It’s strange getting completely naked while Jongho stays fully clothed, only rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. Yunho would be embarrassed how hard his cock got just watching Jongho snap on the latex gloves but he thinks that considering that he had just asked his friend to sound him, there was no point in getting embarrassed over something like this, especially since Jongho looked like he didn’t think any of this was a big deal, like it was just a daily routine (and Yunho may or may not have thought that that was incredibly sexy of him).

At least his erection isn’t flagging from the nerves, Yunho thinks as he settles against the headboard, grasping at the sheets to anchor himself as Jongho moves between his legs, lips pursed in focus as he picks up the sound, coating it in lube, looking entirely way too professional for the scenario they were in. 

It feels like time has stopped when Jongho grabs his cock, holding it straight to rub the tip of the sound over his slit, sending a shiver down Yunho’s spine, digging his nails into the mattress even harder as he takes a deep breath to prepare himself for what he knows is going to be quite an intense experience. 

When the rod finally breaches into his urethra, Yunho gasps and his mouth drops open, hands twitching by his sides as they almost fly up to grasp at his cock before he forces himself to keep them down.  
Jongho is watching his face closely to gauge if Yunho’s okay and not in any pain, hand perfectly still where it’s holding the sound with only the tiniest bit of the tip inside. When he deems that Yunho has settled down enough, he moves his hand again, pushing more of the sound in, pausing to check in on Yunho who’s panting now, nodding eagerly at Jongho to continue.  
Jongho gets bolder after that, lets more of the sound slip inside, going until it’s down all the way, stopped by the handle at the top fitting around the head of Yunho’s cock.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, bit wary as he watches Yunho, shoulders slightly scrunched up closer to his head, like he’s afraid of Yunho’s answer.

“Full, really full.” 

Yunho feels like he might lose his mind soon. He’s panting like he just ran a marathon, sweat covering his forehead, dripping down his brow until he has to close his eyes so it doesn’t get into them, Jongho’s gentle hand tapping the sweat off with a towel. 

“God, Jongho it’s- _fuck_.” 

Yunho’s cock is harder than it’s ever been in his life, the head of it gleaming wetly and it’s pretty clear it’s not just lube but also his precum that’s dripping out from around the sound. 

Jongho’s hand is gentle as it grasps at the sound again, pulling it up before letting gravity do the work and watching it sink back into Yunho’s cock. Yunho is gasping, the pressure inside his urethra so delicious he never wants it to end, even if he feels embarrassingly close to cumming. 

Jongho gets bolder after that, playing with the sound, pulling it up and letting it sink back in, pulling it out completely before letting Yunho’s cock swallow the whole thing again in one go and all Yunho can do is lie there, moaning and gasping, thighs twitching from the pleasure, _the fullness_ he’s feeling as his cock gets stuffed full. 

“I’m so close, Jongho I’m gonna cum,” he begs, almost delirious as he whips his head from left and right, thighs tensing with how much he’s holding back from thrusting up to fuck his cock onto the sound.

Jongho seems to know exactly what to do, a gloved hand wrapping around his cock while the other keeps playing with the sound, breaching his cock over and over again, making Yunho mumble nonsensically with his approaching orgasm.

He cums while the sound is still in, stilling as he sees stars behind his eyelids, shaking, mouth open silently, unable to breathe with the strength of the orgasm that just took over his body, gasping like a drowning man once he finally can and Jongho pulls the sound out, watches the cum come dribbling out of Yunho’s urethra which does indeed look bigger than it did before, like it was gaping open, even if that was probably just Yunho’s imagination.

He still shakes in the aftershocks of his orgasm, watching as Jongho pulls off his gloves, placing the sound on a towel for Yunho to sterilize later, once he’s capable of moving.  
His cock feels awkwardly empty, some dark pit inside Yunho’s tummy angry at how weird it feels now that his cock isn’t being stuffed full and he vaguely thinks about urethra stretching before shaking that thought out and taking in the bulge in Jongho’s pants.

“Do you want help with that?” he nods towards Jongho’s crotch, lifting himself up from where he slid down the bed, giving him a better view of his companion.

Jongho’s tongue flicks out to lick at his lips as he cautiously unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. Yunho’s second thought, right after he shook himself out from the surprise of actually seeing Jongho’s cock and not just feeling it over two layers of fabric, is that anal is definitely off the table for that day, Jongho’s cock long and _thick_ and Yunho can’t imagine himself taking that thing when he’s so drained after his first sounding experience.

They stare at each other in silence for a while and Jongho seems to understand Yunho’s thoughts even without hearing him speak so instead he pushes Yunho’s legs together and lifts them up easily over his shoulder, sinking his thick cock in between Yunho’s thighs, the fatty tissue easily giving in and letting the head of the cock breach through, giving Yunho a pretty view of it peeking out at him as Jongho huffs, letting himself speed up and fuck Yunho’s thighs all pretty, still fully clothed besides the opening in his pants where he’s fucking Yunho’s thighs with his cock. 

It doesn’t take him too long to cum, clearly pent up from taking care of Yunho before, his cum coating Yunho’s thighs and cock where it drips down and Jongho unceremoniously drops Yunho’s legs from his shoulder, letting himself drop face down into the mattress right next to Yunho, softening cock still poking out from the opening in his pants.

They lay there in silence, both breathing heavily after their respective climax until Yunho starts getting hard again, squirming against the mattress as he presses his thighs together, uncaring about the mess Jongho left behind, trying to get some pressure again but feeling quite awkward with Jongho right beside him. 

His squirming gets Jongho’s attention soon enough and he’s turning his head to look at Yunho, sitting up on his knees when he notices the predicament Yunho’s in, his own hard cock poking out before he’s finally pulling his pants down, revealing his toned legs and thick thighs. 

And then they’re both all over each other, tongues messily tangling together, panting into each other’s mouths as they rut their cocks together. Jongho pulls away, looking down at Yunho’s flushed face, licking his lips as he turns around, giving Yunho the view of his pretty ass and perfect tight hole as he leans down to lick over Yunho’s dick, taking it between his plush lips, tongue pressing against his slit, making Yunho’s hands fly up to Jongho’s ass, pulling it down over his face, pressing gentle kisses over the hair around his hole, working Jongho up before he presses his lips over his entrance, sucking at it, making Jongho choke on his cock. 

Yunho fucks his tongue into Jongho’s hole as Jongho deep throats his cock, like they’re trying to one up each other, bring the other to orgasm faster, desperate to get each other off.

Yunho comes first, spilling himself down Jongho’s throat, the younger not even wincing as he swallows it all down, letting Yunho’s cock fall out of his mouth as he gets tongue-fucked, Yunho’s tongue deep inside his ass, rocking back against it freely, hands grasping at Yunho’s thighs to hold on as his own thighs shake where he’s holding himself up over Yunho’s face, getting his ass eaten out like Yunho’s a starving man, letting out filthy slurping noises as he sucks on Jongho’s hole, one of his hands sneaking between Jongho’s legs to jerk him off, finally bringing him over the edge, hole clenching around Yunho’s tongue as he whines and his legs give out under him, making him drop down onto Yunho, cum still spurting underneath him. 

They’re both a mess once they finally find the strength to get up, quietly taking a shower together, pressed closely in the cramped space, tongues lazily tangling together as they help each other wash up.

If their hands wander to their cocks while they’re at it, they don’t talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch it reading it, here's a summary for you: _Did you know that Jongho's ass is hairy? Jongho has a hairy ass? Jongho hairy ass? Jongho ass hairy?_  
>  Don't worry, Jongho washed his ass very well before coming over because he is all seeing and knew exactly that like an hour and half later he'd be getting tongue fucked, yes.
> 
> Twitter: [@candied_yuzu](https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu)  
> CC: [candied_yuzu](https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu)


End file.
